


Trial and Error: Deleted Scenes

by Questionable_Decisions



Series: Trial and Error [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questionable_Decisions/pseuds/Questionable_Decisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scenes for Trial and Error, with more violent content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error: Deleted Scenes

"Excuse me, lovely Ogawa-chan. Would you mind following me? I am here at Ishida-chan's behest. He informed me that it was his desire for your accommodations to be changed. Please do me the honor of accompanying me to enhance the dramaturgy." Benign mask in place, Szayel was all unassuming smiles. As the saccharine words slid into the girl's ears, her expression lightened considerably.

"Thank you, Granz-san." She smiled happily, before a twinge of nervousness entered her expression. "Um," the Ogawa girl wavered under Szayel's focused stare. "Do you need me to wear the blindfold and handcuffs like Ishida-kun." She looked away, ready for some form of unpleasant retribution. To her surprise, she was answered merely by a warm chuckle.

"Of course not, perish the thought." Szayel smiled kindly, softening his eyes. "That would be unacceptable treatment of a lady." The scientist placed a valiant hand to his chest. "I would never do something so uncivilized. No. I'd like you to receive the full experience. All I ask, is that you take my hand and allow me to lead you." He extended his gloved left hand, beckoning invitingly with his fingers.

Trustingly, the human placed her much smaller, delicate hand in his own. Szayel smiled encouragingly. He opened the door leading into the rest of his laboratory, gently guiding her across the threshold. The girl looked around wonderingly. "Why is it so dark, Granz-san?" The Octava resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead painting a broad grin across his face.

"Well, my dear. Any self respecting _desalmado_ would choose to ensconce themselves in darkness," Szayel laughed at his own joke, the faint, phosphorescent green light reflecting eerily off of pointed teeth. The scientist tempered his amusement somewhat when he saw the forming shadow of anxiety in the brunette's eyes. "What I'm attempting to say, is that it's significantly easier to find the spotlight when the surroundings are shrouded in pitch blackness. Do you understand?"

"I...I think so Granz-san. You mean that it's easier to find things like love and hope when you think things are bad?" The most hilarious aspect of this comment, to Szayel at least, was that this human seemed to truly believe what she was saying. He couldn't refrain from laughing airily at her incomprehensible naïveté. That sort of incorrigible ignorance was a quintessential hallmark of unintelligence. Of course, he hadn't expected the fleshy bowl of mush that the girl called a brain to even begin to understand what he'd been saying, but the sheer idiocy of her response had not been fully anticipated.

Before he could answer, they'd reached his intended destination. "Ah, here we are Ogawa-chan!" Anticipating the fun to come, he spoke with a singsong. Unwavering smile in place, he opened the sleek panel on the wall, escorting the girl into the newly revealed room. Szayel looked on smugly as the human noted her new surroundings with increasing joy. The chambers proclaimed their opulence, dripping with crushed red velvet and golden accents. The Octava gestured towards the enormous plush bed in the center of the room. "It looks comfortable, doesn't it? Why don't you go test it out.

The girl excitedly ran towards the bed, flopping backwards right onto the center. Szayel smirked sardonically when he heard her pained exclamation. "What's the problem? It looks so soft?" Letting the mask slide from his face, the scientist let the delirium flood his golden eyes. It was beautiful, the touch of panic entering the stupid girl's eyes, like a caged animal. He heard the satisfying click of metal, observing as the human appeared to be pinned down by invisible forces.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry," Szayel exclaimed with faux-sincerity. "It's the lighting that's bothering you. Let me fix that for you." The scientist clapped twice, and the very image of the room wavered before sinking into the shadows. All that was left was a clinical white room, with the girl dead center and bound to an operating table. She'd gotten over the initial shock that had frozen her, and was now screaming in terror like her life depended on it.

"Yes. Please do keep screeching like a glorified harpy. It's ridiculously entertaining. However, I'm afraid you'll need much more practice before you're ready to debut your career in opera. You scream entirely off key." Szayel casually approached the metal cart holding surgical equipment next to the gurney. He picked up an empty syringe and a capped vial of a viscous, clear liquid. The scientist carefully inserted the needle into the rubber top of the vial, removing the desired dosage of the contents. He gently tapped the syringe with a gloved finger, removing the air bubbles.

Szayel held the syringe up to his face, scrutinizing the concoction. Satisfied, he placed the tip of the needle above the girl's jugular vein, simultaneously remarking nonchalantly, "did you know that this environment is known as an operating theatre? That's quite the fitting name in my opinion. The needle broke the skin, drawing a single drop of blood like a small ruby, and pushed through the supple flesh underneath. The human whimpered at the sting, and Szayel laughed. "Hold still. It would be quite a shame if my hands slipped. Now, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."

Grinning dementedly, Szayel pushed down on the plunger with relish, injecting the clear drug into the girl's bloodstream. He could tell when the substance began coursing through her veins, as her body grew taut, arching against her restraints. Her eyes were wide and dilated, glistening with tears, and her mouth was opened in a silent scream. Szayel watched the display with pleasure, observing the evidence of the extreme agony she was experiencing, as if she was being burned from the inside out. Alas, all good things come to an end, and the girl's body fell slack; having passed out from such high levels of intense suffering.

Now that the human was asleep and dreaming, which she was since the drug had been engineered by Szayel and must therefore be doing its job correctly, it was time to initiate the next stage of this particular experiment. In an excellent mood, the scientist when to make use of his newly developed gadgetry.

* * *

Michiru's back hurt, as she was forced to crouch low to the ground. There was a single, red strip of cloth holding her down, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't escape her position. Trying not to panic, she opted to look around, and immediately regretted the decision. The student appeared to be confined in a small closet, surrounded by hanging lumps. As her eyes adjusted to the low-lighting, it became clear that those lumps were not clothing, but animals.

Stifling a scream, Michiru tried drawing back, to no avail. She noticed that the figures appeared to be stuffed animals instead of their actual counterparts, but she drew no solace from the fact. The girl experienced a growing sense of unease as she looked into the depths of the closet. For some reason, she was unable to close her eyes, or draw her gaze away from the grotesque figures. The toys, if they could even be called that, barely resembled their namesakes. Their matted fur was stitched together, the teeth of these malformed cats and dogs were bared in a grimace, their eyes glassy and bulging. Michiru wanted to leave, she felt as if she couldn't bear to be there any longer, soaking in the fear.

As she crouched there immobilized, Michiru thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. With dawning panic, she watched as the deformed animals grew closer, hanging and wiggling towards her. As they closed in, the girl saw that sewed into the stuffed creatures were bits and pieces of her friends. Tatsuki's dead eyes stared at her accusingly from the neck of a cat, while Chizuru's jaw hung limply from a distorted rabbit.

Desperately, Michiru finally succeeded in tearing her eyes away. The girl wanted to throw up. She needed to escape the overwhelming claustrophobia and encompassing horror. She wanted to cry for help, but no sound escaped. She was utterly helpless as the hanging monsters approached. Just as she felt as if she would suffocate, a dark laugh echoed through the stale, smothering air. "Really now," past her terror-stricken mind, Michiru recognized that dulcet voice, "what an utterly boring dream. Did you not have the minimal brainpower required to come up with something more inventive. Don't bother trying, you'll surely fail miserably. Allow me to do the thinking for the both of us."

* * *

Szayel was deeply enjoying himself. So far, his newest device was working beautifully. As expected, infiltrating something as simple as the dreaming human mind had been accomplished with no small degree of efficacy. All that remained was to see how much influence he held inside another's mind, and whether any of it carried over into the waking world. Szayel sneered at the pitiful human crouched before him. He really must thank his darling Ishida-chan for giving him the idea of venturing into this realm of experimentation.

Looking around at the girl's dreamed atmosphere in distaste, Szayel noted the lack of anything approaching aesthetically pleasing. That was completely unacceptable. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to start testing the amount of leeway he had, the Octava chose to attempt a change of scenery. In the way that dreams progress, the scientist found himself and the girl in a spacious atrium with vaulted ceilings. It was somewhat reminiscent of the grand hall in his own palace, and Szayel enjoyed the fresh setting.

He grinned sardonically upon witnessing the girl's obvious disorientation as she tried to get her bearings. "Strange not being in control of your own mind, isn't it? Not that I would worry too much about it if I were you. An insect like you couldn't have been using it for much of anything, anyway." At last, the girl stood up, swaying slightly.

She looked at Szayel, confusion shining in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me? And if I'm dreaming, it'll all be fine when I wake up, right? Ishida-kun will make me feel better."A tremulous smile made itself known upon her lips. Even now, all she could think about was _his_ subject. How utterly vulgar.

The Espada snarled. "Why am I doing this, indeed? Frankly, it's shameless the way you practically throw yourself at _my_ _títere_." Szayel paused here to let a slow smirk cross his face. "Well, you won't be a nuisance for much longer. And I'm afraid that this isn't the sort of nightmare that ends upon waking. It's the kind that stays with you, festering and rotting with time. Now, I'm ready for the real show to begin."

Reaching down, Szayel grabbed the familiar handle of Fornicarás. As he began unsheathing the blade, the girl squeaked, stumbling back in a mixture of surprise and fear. The scientist laughed brightly. "What? Do you think that I'm going to stab you? How woefully ignorant. You really don't know anything, do you?" Szayel traced the sharp edge of the sword lovingly with a gloved fingertip. "I haven't gotten to play with Fornicarás in a while, and I'm interested in seeing whether some of the particular effects of my power will carry over into a more tangible reality."

The Octava brought the tip of his sword to his lips, noting the look of shock on the girl's countenance. Szayel actually wasn't certain how this would play out, or if it was even possible, but it promised to have interesting results. " _Susure...Fornicarás..."_

Deftly, Szayel plunged the blade down his own throat in a smooth, practiced motioned. With no small level of amusement, he noted the already disturbed girl's eyes growing wider in shock and horror. The Espada had always enjoyed the particular trigger that released his Resurreción. It had a certain theatricality to it that, in his humble opinion, was quite unmatched by any other. The beginning of his transformation was almost instantaneous.

Szayel experienced the familiar sensation washing over him. It was something he both adored and despised. The sheer power coursing through his body was invigorating; he felt as if he was the most powerful being in existence. It was electrifying, and yet it was almost overwhelming. The energy swelling to a crescendo, almost as if it was attempting to tear itself from his body. Ah, yes, and there was the swelling that he had become so acquainted with. It was a curious feeling, having one's body expand to an impossible extent. It was highly unpleasant, offending the Octava's vanity in particular, but nonetheless quite exhilarating. And the end result was worth every tribulation.

Finally, the Octava Espada felt the final vestiges of his transformation complete, coming down from what might be considered a high. Szayel could feel what he referred to as his wings begin to unfurl. He stretched them to gain some relief, working out the principal stiffness of the new limbs. The tentacles also felt very strange as they extended; but in an odd way, it all felt natural. The way the energy was surging through his true form was amazing. It was here that he was truly in his element. He was at his most powerful, eliciting a sort of primal ecstasy.

Szayel was the Octava Espada for a reason, and now he was center stage. He knew that he was impressive, and he relished in his stardom. The strangled gasp the girl emitted drew his attention back to the situation at hand. The arrancar smirked, reveling in the startled fear that was permeating the air. This was going to be incredibly easy, and entirely enjoyable. He advanced slowly towards the girl's trembling figure, his steps even and dignified. It was finally playtime.

* * *

Michiru shrank back as the deformed, humanoid figure approached. One second, she had been looking at Granz-san...and the next moment, she was faced with a monster. It was almost as if she could _feel_ his presence, and it was oppressive, crushing her. The student could hardly understand what she was seeing. The man before her appeared to have become melded with some sort of misshapen butterfly. The kind of grotesque thing that small children drew, having no concept of what the thing actually looked like. It was deeply disturbing to Michiru, and she only hoped that she could escape this torment, that Ishida-kun would save her.

The monster glared at her, as if he had sensed Michiru's thoughts. "If there is _one thing_ that you carry with you, for the few remaining seconds of your pathetic existence, scum; it should be that Ishida-chan belongs to _me_." Granz-san hissed the words, eyes flashing, dropping the gracious smile that had previously adorned his features. "I'm a very busy man, so we'll make this quick since an insect like you is hardly worth my valuable time. We'll skip the foreplay."

In her peripheral vision, Michiru caught sight of one of the gray branch-like extensions whipping out and towards her, the hanging red strands extending. The girl barely had time to swallow a scream before she was enveloped in crimson. Unexpectedly, it wasn't painful, just impossibly disconcerting as Michiru was jostled around inside the engorged folds. The disoriented student was spit out like gristle, where she fell into a boneless heap. With watering eyes, she looked up at Granz-san, who had pasted a disarming smile back in place. In fact, he looked downright gleeful.

With confusion written across her face, Michiru watched as the monster held up a hand expectantly, though for what, she did not have an inkling. Her questions were answered when a few seconds later, one of the red tendrils swelled before secreting something into Granz-san's open, white palm. With a wide smile, he held it up triumphantly between elongated purple fingertips. Michiru stared uncomprehendingly at the small doll that bore resemblance to herself. "Wha-" she began, inundated by the truly bizarre situation.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Granz-san cut her off, his good-humored tone completely at odds with the words. He flicked a finger sharply against the doll's face, and Michiru cried out in pain as her head snapped back. What just happened? She looked up at the monster fearfully. He rolled his eyes. "I suppose you are far too unintelligent to derive your own conclusions about the nature of what just happened, insipid child. Very well, I will expound it unto you. This," Granz-san gestured at the doll, "is you. It's very simple; through this, I have complete dominion over your body. You no longer exist."

Finally Michiru grasped her dire circumstances, face draining to a paper white. This only seemed to make Granz-san's sardonic grin widen. He traced a finger along the doll's side slmost lovingly, and the girl shivered at the feeling. Suddenly, He jammed a finger into the dolls stomach, knocking Michiru to the ground. She gasped for breath, only to be assaulted by the feeling of being stabbed in the neck. The student whimpered in pain as she was repeatedly skewered by incorporeal forces.

After what felt like hours of abuse, the shattering spears of agony subsided. Tremulously, Michiru peered upwards at her tormentor, hardly daring to believe that it was over. Now that she was no longer consumed by suffering, she heard Granz-san's demented laughter ringing throughout the room. The monster looked at her with a smirk. "Tell me, how did you enjoy the appetizer? I found it _quite_ satisfying. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that we've only just started." He smiled brightly upon finishing his sentence.

With a flourish, Granz-san placed one hand on each end of the doll. With growing terror, Michiru witnessed the doll stretching, surmising that the other meant to tear her in half. "No! Don't!" The scream tore itself from her throat of its own volition, resonating throughout the dream-scape.

Michiru's apparent anguish only served to fuel Granz-san's amusement. He snapped the doll in half, and the girl braced herself for the ripping sensation to be met with...nothing. She was greeted by the man's genuinely mirth-filled laughter. "Oh, dear me. I simply _must_ apologize. You thought I was about to rend you, did you not?" Granz-san shook his head as if amused by a child's antics. "Don't be silly! The doll is supposed to come apart like this. It let's us get to the good bits, see?" The man stirred around inside the doll with his fingertips, making the colorful trinkets within clink welcomingly. "Aren't they beautiful! All of these colorful pieces collected like seashells or marbles in a jar. This is the most fun of playing with the dolls."

Granz-san sighed dramatically. "I would explain what they do...but you're just so frightfully dense. I suppose I'll just have to show you..." The monster's restless finger's stilled, and he plucked out a small, brightly colored trinket. "Take this for example," he displayed the object before Michiru's bewildered stare. If the student squinted, she could almost make out black writing on the side of the orange bauble, not that it was legible to her. "What do you think would happen if I did something like...this?" A sharp grin slashed its way across Granz-san's face as he crushed the tiny piece that read 'bazo' into a fine powder.

There was a moment where the world seemed to hold it's breath. And then it was over as an intense, burning pang tore through Michiru's left side. She clutched at her ribs, whining in agony. Granz-san chuckled good-naturedly, as if amused at the antics of a small child. "Over dramatic, aren't you? All I did was rupture a vital internal organ. The most that happened was a little internal bleeding; it was just your spleen after all." Michiru felt tears trickling down her face, and as the initial shock wore off, a shattered scream was ripped from her mouth.

* * *

Szayel glared at the pathetic waste of evolution pointedly, annoyance manifesting itself in his expression. "What did I say to you about screaming? In my opinion, you're overreacting completely. Not only that, but I don't need the headache your ungodly shrieking is bringing on." As expected, a witty reply from the damaged girl on the ground was not forthcoming. Unfortunately, her screeching had only mounted in intensity. The Espada frowned, shuffling the organs around inside of the doll, finally catching sight of the one he wanted. He pulled out the thin, vermillion object with 'laringe' printed on its exterior.

Without further ado, Szayel smashed it. As the screaming was replaced by choking and the occasional gurgle, the Octava smiled in satisfaction. That was much better. He just had to applaud himself for his decision to destroy the girl's voice-box. Not only was the noise level much more tolerable, but the excruciating pain that the human was evidently experiencing was highly amusing. The next piece he pulled out of the doll was a pleasant crimson, and simply labeled as 'riñón.' Szayel destroyed it with a smile, observing the blood that the stupid girl had begun to cough up with interest.

The idiotic human was wretched, quivering in fear and agony. It was truly a pathetic sight. "It appears that having someone inside of you doesn't feel anywhere near as good as people say." Szayel laughed, amused and fully enjoying himself. He looked through the doll's contents contemplatively, selecting the magenta trinket marked as 'estomago.' It was quickly turned to dust, and clear fluid from the ruptured stomach soon joined the blood escaping from the girl's mouth, gushing forth in torrents. The Octava could only imagine the unadulterated torment that she must be experiencing. It's what she deserved for attempting to soil his Ishida-chan.

"Usually, the human body starts breaking if I play with too many of these, feeble as it is," Szayel smiled cheerfully, "but, I do not believe that that is something I have to worry about in this one instance. Isn't that excellent news?" When the human replied with nothing but a strangled cry of anguish around the bile pouring from her throat, the corner's of the Espada's mouth twisted downwards. "It's rude not to answer when asked a question. I think I'll have to punish you." He chose one of the light blue objects designated as 'pulmón,' shattering it enthusiastically. The girl's already ragged breathing was further exacerbated by the destruction of one of her lungs. "Honestly, it's disgusting how weak you are. You have another lung, you're entirely alright."

It was amazing, really, the glassy look in her eyes. Szayel could see the life draining from her form, her spirit dying. It was beautiful. After much deliberation, he extracted the deep purple 'corazón.' It was risky, smashing the heart; but he wanted to see if it would kill the human, even if it wasn't strictly real. Reveling in the anticipatory thrill, he hesitated a moment before crushing the small organ. The girl convulsed, body wracked and seizing. The arrancar watched with growing interest as she failed to still, not dying despite having had her heart utterly pulverized. Now, _that_ was interesting.

Szayel regarded the spectacle curiously. Maybe the heart did not end the harlot's life because this was purely psychological. If that was the case...then what would happen if something happened to the brain? The Espada's purple fingertips hovered over the tempting yellow bauble that seemed to be calling him. Ever self-indulgent, he gently took the 'cerebro' regarding it for a moment. With his grin growing exponentially, the Octava brought the organ to his mouth.

Szayel bit down harshly, canines piercing the toy.

* * *

Michiru awoke with a gasp, hyperventilating and clammy with a sheen of cold sweat. She immediately moved to clutch at her chest, but only achieved an even more panicked state when she couldn't move. All that the girl could see were the glaring lights above her, and she swore that she could still feel the waves of pain from her nightmare making their way throughout her body. Her mind raced, still trapped in the memories. She struggled furiously against whatever held her down, whipping her head around in a panic.

She was whipped further into a frenzy when familiar dulcet tones cut their way through the suffocating atmosphere. "It appears that your physical body is fully intact. How fascinating." Michiru caught a glint out of the corner of her eye, what could possibly be interpreted as light glancing off of lenses. Images washed over her body and she screamed. Past the girl's hysterics, a long-suffering sigh pierced the air. "It was much more pleasant when you couldn't scream. But that's alright. There is another experiment that I would like to conduct."

Distantly, as though through layers of cloth, Michiru felt sharp, cold metal pressing against her skin. She was lost in a haze, trapped between realities, no longer certain about what was real, just fluctuating from one to the next. It was the pain of a scalpel biting into her skin that brought her out of her head, the metal gliding through the slick blood. Michiru felt as _pieces_ of herself were pulled off, heard as they were dropped into liquid. The suffering girl felt bile rise in her throat, and she vomited.

* * *

Szayel sliced into the willing flesh, laughing occasionally. The incisions he made were precise, meant to be painful but not lethal. He stripped away skin, exposing the glistening muscle underneath. That was peeled away too, revealing the ivory bones underneath, stained a delicious pink with blood. The scientist cut through tissue, taking the girl apart layer by layer. Each slice of gristle was dropped lovingly into a container of acid, where they fizzled into the most beautiful red sludge.

When he was finally satisfied, Szayel moved to the face, undeterred by the chunks of bile clinging to the girl's skin. He gleefully dug a finger into one of her eyes, loving the howl it elicited. The human was screaming almost constantly, and it was hilarious. Why did she waste her energy, it isn't as if it was helping her. Humans were such stupid creatures. After that initial moment of indulgence, he set to accomplishing his actual goal.

Szayel pulled back when he was finished. "I have just exposed your trigeminal nerve. At this point, I'm sure you've noticed the excruciating pain this has caused; that is if your shrieking is anything to go by. Just some friendly advice, that is only going to make it hurt more," the scientist offered helpfully. "You humans call this condition, trigeminal neuralgia, the 'suicide disease' since it causes such intense pain that it drives weaklings to suicide. Isn't that interesting?"

The girl had quieted somewhat, marinating in her agony. Szayel continued speaking to his unwilling audience. "Now, in a few moments I am going to leave, after which I will unbind you. In the event that you no longer want to experience the torment of your existence, I have helpfully supplied a refreshing serving of acid. Now, it may have a few pieces of _you_ floating around inside of it, but it's fully your choice. Ta ta!" Szayel exited in a decidedly better mood than he had been in when he'd entered."

* * *

Michiru felt her limbs be released. Despite her agony, she moved, desperate for it to all be over. She grabbed at the container near her with uncoordinated motions, fingers slippery with her own blood. The girl poured the contents down her throat, unperturbed by the agony it brought, burning her throat from the inside. Ishida-kun hadn't saved her.


End file.
